


Summer and the Test of Faith

by angellwings



Series: Summer-time [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Jassandra, Christmas, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kid Fic, jassandratrash | tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Jacob and Cassandra had talked about what they would do if this ever happened. Most parents probably wouldn’t but Jacob and Cassandra were not most parents. They had a daughter who was too smart for her own good and spent more time around magic than most regular people (who didn’t work for a magical sentient library.) She was still young so any slip-ups about magic were brushed aside by teachers and other grown-ups as a product of her fancy. Their daughter, though, was a natural genius with a heart full of faith. They knew she’d put it all together at some point. They just didn’t expect it at age 5.“Mommy,” Summer said as she thoughtfully stared at their fireplace. “How does Santa get to all the kids who don’t have chimneys?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a continuation of my Summer series! Last year I wrote her as a teen but this year I wanted to go back to 5 year old precocious Summer! This is for 12 Days of Jassandra on Jassandratrash! Hope you guys like it!   
> Happy reading!  
> angellwings

Jacob and Cassandra had talked about what they would do if this ever happened. Most parents probably wouldn’t but Jacob and Cassandra were not most parents. They had a daughter who was too smart for her own good and spent more time around magic than most regular people (who didn’t work for a magical sentient library.) She was still young so any slip-ups about magic were brushed aside by teachers and other grown-ups as a product of her fancy. Their daughter, though, was a natural genius with a heart full of faith.

They knew she’d put it all together at some point. They just didn’t expect it at age 5.

“Mommy,” Summer said as she thoughtfully stared at their fireplace. “How does Santa get to all the kids who don’t have chimneys?”

Cassandra parted her lips to answer but Summer followed it up with another question.

“And why were the presents from you and daddy wrapped the same as the presents from Santa last year? And how does Santa have a village in so many malls? Even with Mr. Jenkins magic Door he couldn’t be in all those places at the same time. And why is Santa different in every country? Even with magic he wouldn’t have the time to change from country to country, would he?”

Cassandra gulped and closed her mouth as she thought with wide panicky eyes. She turned to Jacob with a questioning glance. He shrugged and shook his head with a frantic look in response. Summer took in their silent exchange with a measuring glance and then sighed in a forlorn manner.

“Santa’s not real, is he?” She asked with a trembling bottom lip.

Now that, Cassandra did know how to answer.

“Oh, no, sweetie, he’s very real,” She said honestly with an affectionate smile.

“He’s just _different_ than what you believe,” Jacob told her.

They weren’t quite sure how, but Summer always knew when they were lying. Keeping a secret from her was impossible.

“Different?” She asked as she stood from where she’d been coloring and came to stand in front of where they’d each been doing their work. “Does he bring presents?”

“One very large, very important present, yes,” Cassandra said with a nod.

“Does he drive a sleigh?”

“Yes, though, we haven’t ever seen any reindeer,” Jacob told her.

“Does he wear a hat?”

“Yes,” Cassandra answered with a nod.

“Does he like cookies and milk?”

Jacob and Cassandra gave each other a questioning glance and realized neither of them knew. They’d never asked.

“You know, darlin’, we’re not sure,” Jacob answered.

“We should ask him!” Summer said as she beamed at them and hopped up and down excitedly. “Can we ask him? Is he at The Library? Do you know him?”

“We do know him,” Cassandra told her honestly. “But we don’t know where he is right now.”

“Listen,” Jacob said as he stood and pulled out his phone. “Why don’t you and mommy go make Santa some cookies?”

“We don’t know if he likes them,” Summer said with a curious tilt of her head. “Or what kind is his favorite.”

“I’ll…ask,” Jacob said thoughtfully as he winked at Cassandra with a grin. “You and Mommy go get started.”

“Okay!” Summer said happily as she turned and skipped off toward their kitchen.

“Are you calling Mr. Jenkins?” Cassandra asked with an warm smile.

“She’s figured it out, Cassandra, I want her to really believe the truth. I want her to have no doubt,” He said with a deep fortifying breath. “If she can meet him then maybe it’ll make it easier, you know? I don’t want anything taken from her too soon. Not even this.”

Cassandra leaned toward him and placed a slow but light kiss to his lips. “This is really that important to you?”

He nodded confidently. “It is.”

“Okay, then. I’ll distract her,” Cassandra told him as she soothingly ran a hand through her husband’s hair and then kissed his cheek. “Call Mr. Jenkins.”

 

* * *

 

Jenkins was able to get a hold of Santa in record time. The Caretaker pretended Summer was a burden but he had a vicious soft spot for the kid that was evident every time Stone and Cassandra asked for a favor for her. Cassandra and Summer packaged the cookies in a festive tin just before a loud knock sounded on their front door.

Jacob assumed they would bring Summer to the Library but he was stunned to open his front door and find both Jenkins and Santa waiting patiently.

“Ah, Jacob Stone! How wonderful it makes Santa feel to see you looking so well!” He exclaimed joyfully as he shook Jacob’s hand.

“Santa,” Jacob said with a chuckle. “Come on in, the ladies are in the kitchen. Make yourself at home.” Jacob then turned to Jenkins and clasped his shoulder in an almost, very awkward, hug. “Thank you, Jenkins. You really don’t know how much this means to me.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Stone,” Jenkins said with a small grin. “I think I know exactly how much this means to you. I’ve known both you and Ms. Cillian for several years now. I know how shocked you were to hear that Ms. Cillian was forced to stop believing so young. She may not see it but I know that this is as much for her as it is for Ms. Summer. Isn’t it?”

Jacob laughed nervously and then ran a hand through his hair. “That obvious, huh?”

Jenkins shrugged, an odd gesture to see on him, Jacob thought.

“You love her, Mr. Stone. You know what her worries are when it comes to your unbelievably brilliant child. It makes sense, is all,” Jenkins assured him as he saw Cassandra peek out of the kitchen. “Besides, I’m quite fond of your family myself. I want them to be happy and hopeful just as you do.”

Cassandra flashed a blinding smile at Jenkins and Santa before stepping back inside, presumably to gather Summer and the cookies.

The minute Summer entered the living room her eyes saw nothing but the tall clean-shaven man in the red hat.

“Ah, there she is. Santa has been waiting for you, Young Summer,” Santa told her with a large smile.

Summer giggled and bit her bottom lip. “You don’t look like the pictures.”

“Ah, yes, but all the pictures look like Santa,” he told her with a wink.

She laughed loudly and then held her hand out to him for a shake. “You’re silly but it’s very nice to finally meet you.”

“This is not the first time we’ve met, Ms. Summer Stone. Santa has known you through out your many lives,” he told her brightly. She bounced excitedly and laughed again, it was a young tinkling laugh that caused everyone in the room to chuckle with her.

“Mommy and Daddy and me had a question for you, Santa,” Summer said as she took several steps closer to him.

“And what question was that?” Santa asked.

“Well, they told me you’re not the Santa from the poem, but they said you do a lot of things just like he does. But they couldn’t tell me if you liked cookies,” She explained as her arms motioned wildly. “So, I wanted to ask you, Mr. Santa, do you like cookies?”

“Santa _loves_ cookies.”

“And milk?”

“Of course! Santa can’t have cookies without milk!”

“Yay! Cookies are my favorite!” Summer squealed as she launched herself at him with a tight hug. “Mommy and I made you some for Christmas!”

“Well then Santa can’t leave without sharing a few of them with his very good friends, The Stone Family and Mr. Jenkins, can he?” Santa asked her as he patted her back affectionately while he hugged her. Santa stood with the little girl still in his arms and then made his way over to Jenkins.

“Mr. Jenkins!” Summer said excitedly from her spot in Santa’s arms. “Did you bring Santa here for me?”

Jenkins nodded sagely and grinned softly at the girl. “Yes, Ms. Summer, I did.”

She held up her small hand and motioned for him to lean in toward her. He gave her a dubious look but did as he was asked. She beamed at him and then turned his head so his cheek was facing her before placing a loud smacking kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, Mr. Jenkins,” she whispered, loudly, into his ear in the way only a child can when they _think_ they know how to whisper.

Cassandra brought both hands to her chest and her eyes watered slightly. Jenkins turned and stared at the child in awe for several moments as if he had not prepared for hearing those words from anyone, let alone such an innocent. Jenkins allowed himself to forget the other people in the room and his pride for just one moment in the face of those huge sparkling blue eyes and replied, “And I you, Ms. Summer.”

“Come on, Mr. Jenkins! Come have cookies with me and Santa! We can make tea for you!” Summer said as she reached out for him to take her from Santa. Jenkins sighed and did as she wanted, pretending as though it were a chore. Summer laughed at him and shook her head. “You’re funny, Mr. Jenkins.”

Jacob laughed at his daughter and the picture she made as she led Sir Galahad and Santa into their kitchen for milk, or tea, and cookies. What a life he lived and a family he had to make such an unbelievable thing possible.

Cassandra caught his eye from across the room and crooked her finger at him to tell him to come to her. He complied and crossed the room to her. “So, how do you feel?” She asked him. “Relieved? Pleased and proud?”

“Yes,” he said as he took a deep breath. “All of those things.”

“Why?” she asked with a suspicious glance. “Why was this so important to you?”

He blushed slightly and then pulled her into his embrace. “I think about you when you were a little girl a lot, Cassandra, and some of the things I know you didn’t get to experience. It…I don’t know…it makes me want to travel through time and fix it all but I can’t, well I suppose technically I could, but I won’t because who’s to say changing any tiny piece that built you wouldn’t end up keeping us apart? I would never risk that. The only thing I can do, really, is make sure our daughter gets to be a kid and see the world as a beautiful positive place for as long as possible. Because I know that’s what you want for her. I know that’s what you worry she won’t have,” he admitted. “I just…want you to know I’m here to help you with that and that we want the same things for Summer. The very same things.”

She shook her head at him with an amazed smile. “Trust me, Jacob Stone, I have never and will never doubt that. Not for one moment. If you and I have learned anything since we met it’s that we have to have _faith_ in each other,” she said with a wink.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her temple. “You gotta have a little faith, right?”

She nodded. “Right.”


End file.
